


True love is an illusion

by benjiwyatt



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Netherfield, Netherfield Arc, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiwyatt/pseuds/benjiwyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, please, Elizabeth. Love is purely biological.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and elaborates, “It’s all instinct. I honestly don’t know why Hollywood is so fixated on it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love is an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was just a thing i came up with the other day that i wanted to act on. Enjoy!

Caroline is flipping through movies to watch while Bing and Jane are out at dinner when she realizes that her brother’s house at Netherfield has a REALLY poor movie selection. The shelves in the living room are stocked with a toxic combination of cheesy romantic movies and a few superhero films, the former of which she's horrified that her brother even owns. Talk about revoking a man-card. She makes a mental note to take this pressing issue up with her brother as soon as he gets back from his date with Bambi. Er, Jane. 

In a fleeting moment of optimism, Caroline sees the whole lack-of-quality-movies-thing as an excuse to get Darcy to go buy indie films with her. She knows he wouldn't be interested, but it is a nice thought nonetheless. After agonizing minutes of indecision, Caroline decides that she could suffer through a crappy movie just this once and chooses one at random. She looks at the cover of the one she picked out and recognizes it from one of Lizzie’s videos. Caroline lets out a frustrated sigh and stares up at the ceiling, resigned.

“Come on, Caroline, don’t tell me you’re not interested in Bridget Jones’s Diary.” Lizzie asks her, her eyes dancing, a grin playing on her lips. “It’s a cinematic masterpiece of our time.” 

Darcy coughs. Lizzie spins around and notices him perched in the corner of the Lee’s living room, his annoyingly handsome face stuck in a book. Lizzie probably thinks that he coughed in an attempt to voice his disapproval over her taste in movies. Caroline might ask her about it later - preferably when she’s filming one of her vlogs. 

“Woah, easy there, Tiger. I’m kidding. Please don’t have a heart attack on my account.” Lizzie tells him. 

(Lizzie and Caroline both know that she wishes that he does have a heart attack. It would make her stay at Netherfield that a little more pleasant for the both of them. ) 

“No, do tell me more, Lizzie.” Darcy says as he puts down his book and walks towards her. Caroline is frozen in place, her stomach churning at the way Lizzie gets Darcy to talk to her so easily. Caroline gets a few words, tops, if she’s lucky. “Enlighten me to the so-called cinematic masterpiece that is this, um, this Bridget Jones movie.” He sits down beside Lizzie and peers over her shoulder to read the jacket.

“You’ve never seen Bridget Jones’s Diary!?” Lizzie exclaims. He raises his eyebrows in response. 

“Neither have I.” Caroline interjects in an attempt to join their conversation. No one notices her, or if they did, they did not care. She is screaming on the inside.

Lizzie points to the jacket Darcy is analyzing. “Well, for starters, it’s a feel-good romantic comedy, and who doesn’t love a good rom-com.” 

Darcy nods, and his lips quirk into a smile. Or a grimace. Caroline can’t tell. “Interesting. I’m still not buying the whole ‘cinematic masterpiece’ part, however.”

Lizzie grabs the DVD case from him and starts pointing. “Okay. So, the main character is played by Renee Zellweger, right here, and she’s named --“

“Bridget Jones. Yes.” Darcy replies curtly. 

“Omigod. Caroline, did you hear him? He guessed that the woman in the center of the movie poster was none other than the titular character. You deserve a trophy, Darcy. You catch on fast.” Lizzie says.

“Is that sarcasm, Lizzie?” He asks.

“You should become a detective.” Lizzie retorts.

“I’m not very good at processing social cues.”

“I can tell.”

Caroline huffs. “I actually want to hear her argument on this one, Darcy, so please, let’s not get off track.” 

“Okay, wow.” Lizzie replies. “Pressure’s on. Um, so basically, Bridget is super self deprecating and relatable - not to mention hilarious - and she dates really attractive men. Like, Hugh Grant and Colin Firth, who redefine the word handsome. She falls in love with one of them too, which is always cute.” 

Caroline scoffs. “Ugh, please, Elizabeth. Love is purely biological.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and elaborates, “It’s all instinct. I honestly don’t know why Hollywood is so fixated on it.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Lizzie asks incredulously. Her eyes are bugging out of her head a bit.

“Completely serious. True love is just an idea that’s forced into kids’ minds at a young age. It doesn’t exist.” Caroline steals a glance at Darcy to gauge his opinion on the subject. His eyes are fixated on Lizzie, looking at her like a lovesick puppy. Lizzie turns towards him, and he turns away and tries to look natural, but his posture is too rigid and he looks too guilty and Caroline thinks it’s just pathetic. 

Everything about Darcy’s little crush on this girl - this small town nobody - infuriates her. Caroline has been there for years and he hasn’t noticed her. Now, this girl who wants nothing to do with him suddenly has him wrapped around her finger. 

“I’m surprised a bright girl like you, Elizabeth, would fall for such a thing.” Caroline mentions.

Lizzie flops back onto the sofa very unceremoniously. Caroline tries, yet again, to meet Darcy’s gaze, but he seems to be mesmerized by the way Lizzie’s auburn hair is cascading down her back. 

(Caroline can say, with conviction, that Lizzie’s hair is not as spectacular as her own.)

If it was anyone but Lizzie Bennet, their eyes would have locked and she would given him a look that would say can you believe these people? so uncivilized and he would smirk at her, because that was what he always did. 

Caroline used to treasure Darcy’s smirks. She was always the only one he’d smirk for. Now, seeing a genuine smile playing on his lips at the mere sight of Lizzie Bennet, she feels sick to her stomach. 

Lizzie sighs. “That’s very pessimistic of you, Caroline. I might start calling you Scrooge.” 

Caroline almost grins, despite her better judgment. Lizzie is actually kind of fun, it just really fucking hurts when Darcy looks at her that way. Caroline has always wanted Darcy to look at her like she’s something special, and Lizzie doesn’t even appreciate it when it happens to her. Which is, like, every time Darcy looks at her. 

“But yes, Scrooge, to answer your question, I believe in love. I don’t have a fancy scientific explanation for it, but I believe in it. I don’t think it’s biological.” Lizzie says.

“What about you, Darcy?” Caroline asks, snapping him out of his haze. “Would you like to settle our argument?” 

Darcy does not even hesitate. “I agree with Lizzie.” 

“A first.” Lizzie mutters.

He ignores her. “Yes, I believe in love. I’ve seen it, with my pa... ” Darcy clears his throat. “I’ve seen it. It’s definitely not biological.” 

Caroline stares at the carpet, disappointed. She collects herself and rises to put the DVD in the television. “Well, I guess Bridget Jones might prove me wrong.” She decides she’ll take the high road on this one. 

“Oh, and Darcy,” Lizzie adds. Caroline cringes. She can’t begin to tolerate him. She just can’t. It would ruin everything. “I forgot to mention. One of the guys Bridget is involved with has the same last name as you do. Just a heads-up.” 

He nods stiffly and stares straight ahead. Lizzie rolls her eyes. 

All is right with the world.


End file.
